Goldenhawk
“I’ve been waiting so long to tear one of you fleabags apart for what you did to my Hazelleaf!” ''- Goldenhawk angrily spitting at Spottedeye about how he'll tear him apart to avenge what happened to Hazelleaf in Forest of Silence'' Goldenhawk is a large, sturdy, thickly-furred, sleek, dusty, rustic, dull golden tabby tom with faded, dusty stripes, long legs, and thick, feather-y fur along his flanks. He has bright, clear, brilliant, honey-yellow eyes, that glow against his dull golden coat. He is the son of Beeflight and Blackrose, and the brother of Ivyfern. He is mates with the once-loner Hazelleaf. In The Books The Dark Hope He is born, alongside his sister Ivykit, to Blackrose. It is noted that after their birth Blackrose admits that Beeflight is their true father, not Chestnutheart. When Brookstar gets a better look at Blackrose's kits, he comments that Goldenkit is already looking strong, with signs of having his father's figure. Just after Willowwind's kits are born, Goldenkit asks if there are new denmates, poking his head through the entrance to the nursery. His eyes light up as he sees them, and he exclaims that there are a lot of them. His sister tries to slip by, claiming she'll play with them first, but Goldenkit stops her by nipping her tail. He insists that he'll play with them first. They both mewl in protest when Blackrose picks them up and carries them away, saying all they'll be doing is playing outside. It is noted that as Willowwind's kits have started to wander around, Goldenkit and his sister have started influencing them to stir up trouble, making it hard for Willowwind and Blackrose to keep them out of trouble. The Sun Path He is later seen with Ivykit racing out of the nursery with Blackrose chasing them. They are eventually caught when she grabs them by their tails, causing them to stumble. Their mother angrily picks them both up by their scruffs and carries them back to the nursery while Goldenkit and Ivykit both mewl and protest. When Brookstar is deciding on a new deputy, he mentions that Goldenkit and Ivykit are almost six moons and Cinderfall could take one on as an apprentice. He is later mentioned again when Brookstar tells Cinderfall to pick either Goldenkit or Ivykit to mentor. Brookstar names them both apprentices not much later, much to Blackrose's relief. Cinderfall becomes Goldenpaw's mentor. It's noted that all the kits in the nursery were just as mischievous, even without Goldenpaw or Ivypaw there to be the ringleaders of trouble. Cinderfall later tells Brookstar that Goldenpaw had aced his final exam and was ready to be named a warrior. She then says she'll leave him to himself, but asks him to consider naming Goldenpaw soon. Brookstar wonders if Goldenpaw is the same size as his father Beeflight. Goldenpaw is named a warrior alongside his sister and Duskpaw. He is named Goldenhawk. When Brookstar gives Goldenhawk a smile after his naming, he replies with a big, toothy grin. A Dangerous Omen Owlfoot assigns Goldenhawk to Brookstar's morning border patrol. They are accompanied by Ravenwing, Paintedwing, Hazelleaf and Rockstep. He aids Ravenwing in re-marking scent markers along the border along with Rockstep. When Ravenwing tries to throw herself at Spottedeye in a fury, he and Paintedwing have to restrain her. When the patrol is returning after a harsh battle with PineClan cats, Goldenhawk scoffs that all of it could've been avoided if Ravenwing hadn't picked a fight with one of the she-cat's on the patrol. To which Ravenwing shoots back that he had decided to go after Spottedeye. Goldenhawk is noted as being the least injured of the party, and although Berryclaw tells him he can leave, he sticks around to watch over Hazelleaf. This is the first time that it's hinted that he may have affection towards her. Paintedwing shoves a morsel towards Goldenhawk, telling him to eat. Goldenhawk kindly rejects it, saying he can get some himself later. Paintedwing takes it back, before pushing it off to Rockstep instead. When Ravenwing starts yelling at Paintedwing and Brookstar, Goldenhawk jumps up and tells her to cut it out because it's PineClan she's mad at, not her clanmates. She also asks her what Duskclaw would think if he saw her yelling at Brookstar the way she was. Ravenwing later assigns Goldenhawk to the south border patrol when Cinderfall's kits go missing. He is led by Junipertail, and accompanied by Mouseriver, Rockstep and Kindlestrike. Forest of Silence Goldenhawk is seen bouncing towards Hazelleaf with glowing eyes when the battle party returns after The Great Battle. He is seen helping her to the medicine cats' den, despite her retort that she could walk. Hazelleaf is curled up in a nest, with Goldenhawk beside her. Brookstar gets a hint of amusement from Goldenhawk's behaviour, assuming he's trying to impress her. He also notes that Goldenhawk, despite not being a warrior for more than half a season, was already pining for the once-loner she-cat. When Brookstar catches sight of Hazelleaf exiting the medicine cats' den, he sees Goldenhawk whisk over after snatching a squirrel of the fresh-kill pile. The two exchange a brief touch of noses, before going to find a sunny place they could share their meal. Brookstar adds that Hazelleaf had seemingly given in to Goldenhawk's demands, as the two are noted as having become mates in the past moon. When Brookstar calls for a patrol to aid Tinypaw in her fight against the intruding Spottedeye, Goldenhawk is among the cats that join the patrol. He is accompanied by Stormcloud and Ravineclaw. Goldenhawk and Ravineclaw give a chorus of yowls, before they lunge at Spottedeye. Stormcloud is noted as jumping in to aid them. The three hold Spottedeye down, with Goldenhawk snarling that he had waited a long time to tear a PineClan cat apart for what one had done to Hazelleaf. When Brookstar calls for them to let them go, Goldenhawk tries to retort that he was a PineClan fleabag, though Brookstar cuts him off. He, along with the other two tom-cats, hesitantly let Spottedeye go at Brookstar's order. Though they still snarl after Spottedeye as he skitters off. Goldenhawk immediately meets up with Hazelleaf again once the patrol returns to camp, noted as reinstating his promise to her to tear apart the cat who had severed her leg. Despite Hazelleaf's reassurances that he had no need to, Goldenhawk still demands that he will uphold his promise. He swears that he will uphold his promise, even until his very last breath. Brookstar briefly mentions that the way Blackrose guides Aspenpaw away is very reminiscent of how she guided Goldenhawk and Ivyfern around when they were kits. When Juniperstar announces the naming of Mousefrost and Russetflight at the gathering, Brookstar is surprised to see the two sitting alongside Goldenhawk and his mate. Goldenhawk and Hazelleaf are noted as being among the cats that join in the cheering for the two newly-named warriors, as Goldenhawk gives Russetflight a nudge and murmurs something to him. Hazelleaf remains low, however, keeping her body pressed up against Goldenhawk's, as if seeking some sort of reassurance. The New Era: New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Grandmother: Shadewhisker Grandfather: Ryder Mother: Blackrose Father: Beeflight Sister: Ivyfern Mate(s): Hazelleaf Education Mentor(s): Cinderfall